Harry Potter: Next Generation Year 1
by AnimeNeily
Summary: Albus und Rose gehen absofort auf die Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Dort treffen sie nicht nur zwei neue Freunde, sondern auch einiger ihrer Verwandten. Jedoch treibt die dunkle Macht wieder ein böses Spiel. Werden Albus, Rose, Scorpius und Alice (OC) von den dunklen Mächten verführt, oder können sie den Mächten wiederstehen. Finde es herraus!
1. Kapitel 1: Das Teffen im Zug

**A/N: Hey Leute :) Also das ist meine erste Story... oder eher Story beginn, es wird nämlich kein Oneshot werden. Ich lad das nächste Kapitel wahrscheinlich morgen hoch. Naja erst muss ich es noch tippen. Also viel Spaß am lesen.**

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört Harry Potter nicht, die Rechte gehen an JKR ausser die Rechte meiner OC's**

Kapitel 1 ~ Das Treffen im Zug

Albus und Rose winkten ihren Eltern nach, bis sie um die Kurve waren und sie nicht mehr sehen konnten. Albus drehte sich zu Rose.

"Und jetzt?" fragte er.

"Lass uns erstmal ein Abteil suchen" schlug Rose vor, als sie sich umdrehte und mit ihrem Koffer davon eilte.

Albus jagte ihr hinterher. Die zwei liefen durch den halben Zug, als sie aus einem Abteil Schreie hörten.

"Was oder eher _Wer_ ist das?" Rose drehte sich zur Abteitür, nur um zusehen wie ein braunhaariges Mädchen mit einem Buch auf zwei Zwillinge einschlug.

"Ihr...zwei...seid solche..._Vollidioten_!" schrie sie.

"Ich glaub nicht das sie gestört werden wollen." meinte Albus als er sich wieder dem Gang zuwand.

Die zwei gingen weiter bis zum hinteren Teil des Zuges, wo sie ein Abteil sahen was leer war. Naja _fast_ leer. Ein blonder Junge mit blasser Haut starrte zum Fenster raus. Rose schob die Tür auf.

"Ähm, Entschuldigung! Ist hier noch was frei?" fragte sie langsam.

"Hm-Mh" machte der Junge ohne seinen Blick vom Fenster abzuwenden.

Rose zog ihren Koffer und Albus in das Abteil und verstaute ihre Sachen.

'Mann ist der unhöflich! Hätte ja wenigstens "Ja" sagen können!' dachte die Rothaarige, als sie sich gegenüber von dem Jungen setzte. Albus setzte sich daneben.

"Tut mir ja leid, aber hast du auch nochmal vor mit uns zu reden?" fragte Rose mit einem Ton, der ziehmlich unverschämt klang. Albus stieß ihr mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.

"Warum sollte ich?" fragte der Junge als er seinen Blick auf Rose und Albus warf. Sofort öffneten sich seine Augen weit.

"Stimmt was nicht?" fragte Albus schüchtern.

"Naja, ihr seid Rose Weasley und Albus Potter, nicht?" fragte der Blondschopf.

"Na und? Problem damit?" fragte Rose weiter in einem unhöflichen Ton.

"Äh... nein! Natürlich nicht!" der Junge drehte sich wieder zum Fenster.

Die drei saßen eine Zeit in Stille, bis sich die Abteiltür öffnete. Albus Bruder, James, stand zusammen mit seinem besten Freund und Cousin Fred II im Türramen.

"Hey Al, hast du zufällig Dom irgendwo gesehen, wir- Whoa!" Albus brach mitten im Satz ab als er den Jungen am Fenster sah.

"Ist was?" der Junge drehte sich mit seinen kalten, grauen Augen um.

"Das geht dich garnichts an, _Malfoy_! Ach ja, Al, Rosie, nimmt euch ein bisschen in Acht vor ihm, ja? Gut! komm mit Fred, lass uns weiter nach Doninique suchen." Albus drehte sich mit einem kalten Blick an Malfoy um, und stolzierte davon, Fred im Schlepptau.

"Momentmal, hat er dich gerade _Malfoy _genannt. Scorpius Malfoy? Der Scoropius Malfoy, Sohn von _Draco Malfoy_?" fragte Rose.

"Hast du einen Problem damit oder was? Um das einfüralle mal klar zustellen, ich finde es _nicht_ gut was mein Vater getan hat, und ich hasse es wenn man mich nach ihm beurteilt!" Scorpius drehte sich wieder zum Fenster. Den Rest der Zugfahrt hielten die drei den Mund.

Und den Rest der Zugfahrt zitterte Albus wie am Spieß. Er wollte _garantiert_ nicht nach Slytherin. War es wahr was sein Vater gesagt hat? Hatte er sich damals Gryffindor gewünscht und der Hut hat nach ihm entschieden? Albus konnte dem ganzen keinen Glauben schenken...


	2. Kapitel 2: Die Auswahl des Hutes

**A/N: Hier das nächste Kapitel. Ich habs doch noch geschrieben. Tut mir leid für die jenigen die gewisse Personen in anderen Häusern haben wollen aber ist nun so. Aber ihr erfahrt auch mehr über meinen OC Alice xD**

Kapitel 2 ~ Die Auswahl des Hutes

Als die drei dem Hogwarts Schloss näher kamen, beschloss jeder für sich sich umzuziehen. Sie waren die restliche Zugfahrt stumm geblieben. Als Albus und Rose aus den Zug hrraus kletterten und auf den Bahnstieg in Hogsmead sprangen, viel Albus etwas auf.

"Hey, wo ist Scorpius hin?" Er blickte sich verwundert um.

"Keine Ahnung, der interessiert mich auch ehrlich gesagt nicht! Oh, schau mal! Da hinten ist Hagrid!" Rose deutete zum Ende des Bahnstiegs, wo man eine rieseige Gestalt erblickte.

"Erstklässler hier her! Erstklässler hier rüber!" rief er.

"Komm mit!" Rose packte Albus' Handgelenk und zog ihn zu Hagrid hinüber.

"Hey, Hagrid!" rief sie zu dem Halbriesen hinauf.

" 'nabend, Rose und Al. Schön euch mal wieder zushen ann war's lezte mal das wir uns gesehen haben?" kam die Antwort.

"Keine Ahnung. Vor 'nem Jahr oder so." Albus kratzte sich am Kopf.

"Jaah, kann gut sein. Nun ja, dann kommt mal mit." Hagrid drehte sich um und zusammen mit den anderen Erstklässlern gingen Albus und Rose zum See hinüber, wo sie mit den Booten übersetzten.

Desto näher sie kamen, desto nervöser wurde Albus. In welches Haus kam er denn nun? Seine Eltern meinten zwar es wäre ihnen egal welches, aber er war sich sicher das seine Mutter bei Slytherin schon sauer wäre. Am liebsten würde Albus der Familientradition Folgen und wie sein Vater und Großvater nach Gryffindor kommen. Andererseits... einer der Männer nach dem er benannt wurde war ein Slytherin und laut den Angaben von Albus Vater, war er der mutigste Mann den Harry jemals getroffen hat.

"Hallo?! Erde an Albus!" Rose schwang eine Hand vor Albus' Gesicht. Sie hatten Hogwarts erreicht, und ohne es zuwissen, da er ja in seinen Gedanken vertift war, waren sie schon im Nebenzimmer der großen Halle eingetroffen.

"Was denn?" Fauchte Albus zurück.

"Du solltest dich mal mehr auf die Gegenwart konzentrieren, Potter, nicht auf die Zukunft!" Albus drehte sich nach links, nur um zu sehen das Scorpius neben ihm stand.

"Woher wusstest du-" begann der schwarzhaarige.

"Dein Gesichtsausdruck. Du bist verdammt blass. Da sieht man schon das du Angst hast in ein bestimmtes Haus zu kommen! Lass mich raten, du hast Angst vor Slytherin?" Malfoy's graue Augen blinkten kurz mit wärme auf, dann war da wieder dieser kalte 'Ich-bin-ein-Malfoy-guck-mich-ja-nicht-so-an-du-Sc hlammblut' Blick.

"Oh..." Albus drehte seinen Kopf nachvorne. Hinter sich konnte er die anderen Kinder über die Häuser diskutieren hören.

McGonagall, die Schulleiterin, führte die Erstklässler nach ihre Erklärung was passieren wird durch die Halle und an den anderen Schülern vorbei. Albus guckte zum Gryffindor Tisch, wo er sofort seinen Bruder James, seinen Cousin Fred und seine Cousine Dominique entdeckte. Alle drei gaben ihm ein Daumen hoch. Albus lächelte schwach. Dann stellte er sich mit den anderen Erstklässlern in eine Reihe.

Professor McGonagall rief die Schüler der Reihe nach auf. Bis zu einem Mädchen was Albus und Rose in Verwunderung erstarren ließ.

"Longbottom, Alice!" Las McGonagall von ihrem Pergament. Das braunhaarige Mädchen was im Zug die zwei Zwillinge angeschrien hat stieg ein paar Treppen hinauf. Sie blickte kurz an einer Stelle zum Lehrertisch, lächelte, und setzte sich dann auf den dreibeinigen Stuhl mit dem sprechenden Hut.

Albus betrachtete sie genauer. Ihre Haar war Kastanienbraun und glänzte schön. Ein paar lockige Strähnen fielen ihr ums Gesicht und sie trug einen schrägen Pony, der über ihr rechtes Auge verlief. Ihre haselnussbraune Augen glitzerten im Schein der Kerzen.

Sie saß allerdings nur kurz auf dem Stuhl.

"GRYFFINDOR!" rief der Hut.

Sie lächelte, stand auf, gab McGonagall den Hut zurück und lief zum Gryffindor Tisch, wo sie sich neben Dominique setzte. Sofort fingen die Schüler an zu reden und zu klatschen. Klar, es passiert nicht oft das die Tochter eines Lehrers auch noch ins Haus ihres Vaters kommt.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" Und mit einem Mal brach Stille in die Halle hinein.

Scorpius lächelte ein bisschen angespannt, sah aber so aus als würde er sich nicht beirren lassen. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl und McGonagall setzte ihm den Hut auf. Und zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte der Zauberei, rutschte der Hut einem Malfoy tatsächlich über die Augen. Doch auch davon ließ sich niemand beirren. Denn auch diesmal rief der Hut:

"SLYTHERIN!" Unter dem Hut konnte man ein seufzen hören. Es klang eher nicht nach einem erleichterten, sondern eher nach einem genervten Seufzen. Dennoch klatschten einige Schüler aus Anstand

McGonagall fuhr jedoch unbeirrt fort, bis -

"Potter, Albus Severus!" Schon beim hochgehen schwächelte der Junge.

McGonagall schenkte ihm jedoch ein freundliches Lächeln und setzte ihm den hut auf den Kopf.

"Ah ja noch ein Potter! Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran als ich deinen Bruder vor zwei Jahren ausgewählt habe. Auch wenn er manchmal zu weit mit seinen Streichen geht, er hat großen Mut sie überhaupt durchzuführen!" flüsterte der Hut in Albus' Ohr.

"Nun sehen wir doch einmal, was wir so in dir finden, Ahh. Du hast es satt die zweite Geige zu spielen, was? Du möchtest dich am liebsten vor deinem Bruder beweisen, und ihm zeigen, das du kein gewöhnlicher Junge bist. Jaja das sind gute Vorraussetzungen für einen perfekten Slytherin" Albus blieb der Atem stehen. Da war jetzt nur ein Albtraum oder? Er konnte kein Slytherin seien. Nie im Leben.

"Bitte alles nur kein Slytherin, bitte ich flehe dich an!" murmelte der verschreckte Junge.

"Kein Slytherin, huh? Du erinnerst mich an deinen Vater. Er wollte lieber nach Gryffindor statt Slytherin. Aber um ehrlich zusein, würdest du tatsächlich ein ziehmlich guten Slytherin abgeben" flüsterte der Hut.

"Nein bitte nicht! Ichg will nicht nach Slytherin, ich will zu James nach Gryffindor!" Albus Körper verkrampfte sich total auf dem Stuhl.

"Es gibt viele Sachen in dir, die dich von anderen Familienmitgliedern unterscheiden. Dazu dein Drang dich zu beweisen, das ist nunmal so. Ich denke ich wage sag Experiment. Du wirst viele Freunde finden. Da bin ich mir sicher. SLYTHERIN!"

Albus stöhnte als er hörte was der Hut rief. Er zog ihn ab und gab ihn McGonagall. Er starrte in die Schülermenge. Die meisten hatten die Kinnladen hinunter geklappt. Er starrte zum Gryffindor Tisch. James war blass und auch Dominique und Fred waren erschüttert. Das Mädchen mit dem Namen Alice war in ein Buch vertieft und war die einzigste die so tat als ob nichts passiert sei. Nach einer Weile begannen die Slytherins zu klatschen. Albus schlürfte traurig zum Slytherin Tisch hinüber und ließ sich neben Scorpius fallen.

McGonagall war nun fast durch.

"Scamander, Lorcan!" Einer der Zwillinge ging den Weg zum Hut hinauf. Er hatte etwas längere, dreckig blonde Haare und blaue Augen die wie Silber wirkten. Albus kannte diese Haare und Augen nur zu gut. Er kannte sie noch von seiner Mutter Luna und von ihm selbst. Aber er hatte die Zwillinge nun über fünf Jahre nicht mehr gesehen.

Lorcan griff den Hut und setzte ihn auf, ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen. Dieses Grinsen hätte, Albus's Meinung nach, vielleicht zu James gepasst aber nicht zu Luna. Sie war eher der 'Ich-glaube-an-Kreaturen-die-garnicht-existieren' Typ. Während Lorcan eher aussah wie der 'Ich-liebe-es-Streiche-zu-spielen-und-meinen-Freun den-auf-den-Leim-zu-gehen' Typ aus.

"RAVENCLAW!" Lorcan lächelte siegerisch als er an seinem Zwillings Bruder vorbei zu den Ravenclaws ging, wo er sich neben Fred's älteren Schwester Roxanne setzte.

"Scamander, Lysander!" Der andere Zwilling stieg nun die Treppe hinauf.

"RAVENCLAW!" Lysander stand auf und setzte sich neben seinen Bruder.

So ging es nun weiter. Ab und zu gab es mal einen Hufflepuff oder Gryffindor. Und hin und wieder mal einen Ravenclaw oder Slytherin.

"Weasley, Rose!" Rose eilte förmlich die Treppe hinauf. Sie war sehr selbstbewusst und ließ sich von nichts unterkriegen. Sie setzte den hut auf und schon nach kurzer Zeit rief der Hut:

"GRYFFINDOR!" Unter den Gryffindors brach der Jubel aus und endlich verschwand die blasse Farbe aus James Gesicht. Sogar Alice sah von ihrem Buch auf und schenkte Rose ein bezauberndes Lächeln als sie sich neben sie setzte.

Somit war alles entschieden. McGonagall ging hoch zum Lehrertisch, wo sie sich zwischen Professor Flitwick und Professor longbottom am Schulleiterplatz platzierte.

"Ich will erstmal keine großen reden schwingen! Lasst uns essen!" Sie klatschte in die Hände und überall erschienen Goldpolatten mit Essen darauf.

Dies würde ein langer Abend werden...

**A/N: So jetzt wisst ihr genaueres wär das Mädchen und die zwei Zwillinge im Zug waren. JKR sagte damals, dass Luna zwei Zwillinge hat mit nem Typen namens Rolf Scmander. Neville hatte scheinbar keine Kinder und hat nur Hannah geheiratet, die die Wirtin des Tropfenden Kessels wurde. Ich wollt aber unbedingt Kinder ür Neville haben also hab ich mir (Wie viele andre auch) Alice erschlossen. Neville hat sie nach seiner Mutter beannt.**

**So Al ist jetzt ein Slytherin: Dun Dun DUUUUN!**

**Mal sehen was seine Eltern dazu sagen werden. Nächstes Kapitel kommt VORRAUSSICHTLICH am Montag, weiß nicht wie es ist da ja Pfingstmontag ist und ich am Dienstag ne Physikarbeit schreibe. Und ichg hab gestern erst angefangen zu lernen. Da muss also noch was hinterhergeschoben werden an Wissen :P**

**Keep Updated Guys!**

**~AnimeNeily**


	3. Kapitel 3: Alice Longbottom

**A/N: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! Ich weiß ich bin ein Tag zu spät -.-' Aber ich musste gestern noch für Physik lernen und hatte einfach kein Bock zu schreiben. Vorneweg: Physik lief heute super xD Mal dazu das ein Großteil meiner Klasse eine Aufgabe verschissen hat hehe (Ich natürlich nicht ;D) Ich hab mir gedacht in diesem Kapitel rutscht nochmal ein bisschen was an Infos über Alice rüber, und auch was Harry und Ginny zu Albus' Haus und seinem neuen "Spielkameraden" (A.K.A. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy) sagen werden. Ausserdem möchte ich maryn90 danken das sie diese Story favorisiert hat :D Danke maryn90 ;)**

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört Harry Potter nicht, alle Rechte gehen nach JKR bis auf meine OC's!**

Kapitel 3 ~ Alice Longbottom

Nach Albus' Meinung war das Fest großartig. Echt klasse! Bis auf _eine_ Sache:

ER WAR NUN EIN GOTTVERDAMMTER SLYTHERIN!

Genau das was nicht wollte. Das würde zu Hause Ärger geben. Er konnte schon die Schlagzeile im _Tagespropheten_ lesen:

_"Jüngster Sohn von Harry Potter ist ein Slytherin geworden!"_

Schon der Gedanke war abscheulich. Und was James erst machen wird, daran wollte er auch nicht denken. Das ganze Fest hinüber versuchte Scorpius ihn abzulenken. Er hätte fast damit Erfolg gehabt, hätte Albus nicht das laute Geschwätz der Gryffindors über ihn gehört. Er versuchte dennoch sich nichts anmerken lassen. Dann stand McGonagall auf um die typische Schulleiter-Rede zu verkünden.

"Herzlich Willkommen, und Willkommen zurück an die neuen sowie alten Schüler. Ich hoffe das dies ein erfolgreiches Jahr für alle wird. Wie jedes Jahr finden die ZAG und UTZ Prüfungen statt. Jedoch muss ich euch warnen: Es gibt Schulregeln an denen ihr euch halten solltet, ansonsten werdet ihr Nachsitzen oder soagr von der Schul geworfen." McGonagall setzte eine finstere Mine auf als sie fortfuhr. "Desweiteren möchte ich nochmal _ALLE _Schüler ermahnen, besonders die Erstklässler und zwei besondere Gryffindors," sie warf ihre Augen kurz auf James und Fred die nur lächelten und undschuldig mit den Wimpern klimperten. "Dass der verbotene Wald _ABSOLUT _verboten ist! Das gilt für jeden. So, jetzt folgt bitte euren jeweiligen Vertrauensschülern zu euren Gemächern. Gute Nacht!"

Und damit begann das Gedrängel auch schon! Über tausende Schüler begannen sich durch die Türen zu quetschen um auch ja noch mitzukommen. Auch Albus und Scorpius folgten ihrem Vertrauensschülern Richtung Kerker. Doch Albus schaute nur noch einmal Rose an, wobei er sah, wie das Longbottom Mädchen kehrt machte, und sich anschließend Richtung Lehrertisch begab. Natürlich wusste Albus sofort warum. Er folgte sie mit den Augen und sah zu wie sie ihren Vater umarmte und anfing mit ihm rumzuplaudern. Völlig auf sie konzentriert merkte er garnicht, das er gegen eine Steinwand krachte.

"Aua! Ach Verdammt!" Albus rieb sich die Wange.

"Du solltest dich mal nicht Longbottom konzentrieren, sondern auf die Wände und Treppen." War Scorpius' Antwort.

"Jaja was auch immer!"

"'Jaja' heißt 'leck mich am Arsch'... sagt zumindestens meine Mutter immer wenn mein Vater 'Jaja' sagt." Scorpius zuckte übertrieben mit den Schultern.

Die Slytherins gingen in ihre Schlafsäle **(A/N: Ist das so richtig geschrieben xD Schreibt mir nen Review wenns falsch war :D Könnt natürlich auch so reviewen)**... und die waren ziehmlich gruselig. Die Wände waren feucht und es schimmerte grün, da sie ja unter dem See waren.

Am nächsten Morgen in der großen Halle kam Rose zu Albus und Scorpius herrüber. Gefolgt von Alice, die sich scheinbar garnicht dafür interessierte wo sie eigentlich hinlatschte. Albus schrieb gerade einen Brief an seine Eltern wo er versuchte so milde wie möglich sein Haus zu schildern. Er faltete den Brief und gab ihn seiner Eule Mia. Die rauschte gleich davon.

"Hey Al, was habt ihr zuerst?" fragte Rose als sie sich zwischen die zwei beugte, Alice blieb im Hintergrund und fummelte mit ihren Locken rum.

"Äh..." Albus kramte seinen Stundenplan hervor den Slughorn im gegeben hat.

"Ihr habt Kräuterkunde." antwortete Alice für ihn.

"Woher weißt _du _das?" fragte Scorpius. "Du bist eine _Gryffindor_!"

"Danke ich weiß selbst in welchem Haus ich bin, und ich weiß es weil auf meinem Plan steht das wir mit den Slytherins haben, also euch." Sagte sie.

"Ohhhh...das macht Sinn..." sagte Scorpius als er sich wieder seinem Toast zuwand.

"Also das heißt wir haben bei deinem _Vater_ richtig?" fragte Rose. Alice nickte.

Albus wollte grade etwas fragen als jemand ihn dazwischen kam.

"Hey Alice!" riefen zwei Stimmen. Alice stöhnte.

"Oh nein nicht schon wieder die zwei Vollidioten!" sagte Alice als sie sich umdrehte um die Scamander Zwillinge von Angesicht u Angesicht sehen.

"Was wollt ihr?" knurrt sie zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen.

"Wir haben mit euch Zauberkunst nacher!" sagte Lorcan grinsend.

"Jup und am Donnerstag und Freitag auch!" antwortete Lysander, ebenfalls grinsend.

"Ich weiß! Und jetzt haut ab, bevor ihr es bereut!" kam Alice' Antwort. Lorcan und Lysander machten sich aus dem Staub.

"Darf ich mal was fragen?" fragte Albus.

"Klar schieß los!" antwortete die braunhaarige als ob nichts passiert sei.

"Warum wussten wir _nichts_ davon das Neville eine _Tochter hat_?"

"Meine Eltern wollten es geheim halten. Warum weiß ich nicht." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wie auch immer, ich muss los, ich hab Dad versprochen, dass ich ihm beim Vorbereiten helfe."

Und damit verschwand sie.

Der erste Schultag war gut verlaufen. Aber am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück packte Albus die Angst. Heute würde der Brief seiner Eltern zurück kommen. Oh mann hatte Albus ne Heidenangst. Und die wurde größer als Mia mit den anderen Posteulen kam. Sie landete direkt vor ihm und streckte ein Bein raus. Albus nahm zitterig den Brief von ihrem Fuß und öffnete ihn. Dann begann er zu Lesen:

_Hallo Albus!_

_Ich habe dir schon am Bahnhof erklärt das es für uns keine Rolle spielt in welchem Haus du bist! Und auch mit wem du befreundet bist ist uns egal. Hauptsache du bist glücklich! Und um ehrlich zu sein: Ich hab momentan auch relativ viel Kontakt mit Draco, geschäftlich sowie privat. Ich habe einfach keine Lust mehr auf diese Rivalität zwischen uns, also haben wir das Kriegsbeil begraben. Naja, wie auch immer, deine Mutter hofft du arbeitest gut mit im Unterricht und ich hoffe das auch. Ron meint du sollst ein Auge auf Rose werfen damit keine Jungs sie belagern! Und bitte pass auf das James nichts anstellt, ja? Gut! Mom und Lily vermissen dich und James, und Hugo vermisst Rose auch, die zwei werden langsam verrückt wegen Weihnachten. Egal. Bis bald!_

_~ Dad_

Albus seufzte erleichtert auf. Also war doch alles gut! Er musste sich erstmal um nichts mehr Sorgen machen und konnte sich zufrieden auf Weihnachten freuen.

**A/N: Naah? Wie wars? Ich entschuldige mich nochmal für Rechtschreibfehler die ich hatte/habe und Kommafehler. Ich interessier mich eher nicht dafür wo ich ein Komma setten muss oder nicht ;) Also, favorisieren und reviewen bitt, und ich hab mich entschieden: Ich werde Requests machen, also wenn ihr einen Oneshot zu eurem Lieblingspaar von Beyblade (Es geht auch Zero G oder Beywheelz, HP, Naruto, Zelda Skyward Sword (sowie Twighlight Princess und Wind Waker [Ich hab Let's Plays von den 3 gesehen also von daher]) und Winx Club habt, Ich werds mir mal überlegen, aber füllt wenn diesen Bogen aus:**

**Thema*:**

**Lieblingspaar*:**

**kurzes Summary*:**

**sonstige Informationen [Zeitangaben, Staffelangaben etc.]:**

**Euer Username*:**

**Ich werde das nächste Kapitel eventuell morgen hochladen, mal sehen wie es aussieht, hab bis drei Uhr Schule wegen Chemie AG (Wir sprengen ne Cola Flasche in die Luft YAY).**

**Keep Updated Guys! ~ AnimeNeily out ;D**

***sind Pflichtfelder**


	4. Kapitel 4: Die Mutprobe

**A/N: Ja ich weiß ich bin blöd weil ich gestern nicht hochgeladen habe. Ich hatte halt keine Zeit, musste noch Berichtigung von meiner glatten 2 in Latein machen und war erst um 10 Minuten vor 4 hier. Aber es gibt auch gute Nachrichten: MORGEN IST WOCHENENDE! Und ich habe vor heute zwei Kapitel zu schreiben damit ich morgen Kapitel 6 schreiben kann und Samstag hochladen kann usw... Ich häng nähmlich ein bisschen hinterher, was? Egal, ich hab mir heute in Deutsch mal ein paar Gedanken gemacht, und hab schon den groben Stoff für Kapitel 4, 5, 6, 7 und 8 aufgeschrieben. Wir hatten eh Klassenrat und haben was für eine Klassenfahrt besprochen also von daher ;) Wenn ich auf Klassenfahrt bin werde ich NICHTS hochladen da ich meinen PC ja schlecht in den Koffer packen kann! Aber wisst ihr was geil ist? Nein? ICH SCHON HAHA! Mein Nachbar hat uns gestern ne E-Gitarre geschenkt. YAY... wie auch immer kommen wir zum Kapitel ;D**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört mir nicht. Alle Rechte gehen nach JKR bis auf die Rechte meiner OC's!**

Kapitel 4 ~ Die Mutprobe

Die Erleichterung am Frühstückstisch hielt leider nicht lange an. Denn schon beim Mittagessen kam James vom Gryffindortisch zu Albus herrüber geeilt. Rose und Fred hintenher.

"James das ist totaler Schwachsinn, niemand hat mir davon erzählt!" zischte Rose ihren Cousin an.

"Halt die Klappe Rosie, natürlich hat dir keiner davon erzählt, es muss ja ein _Geheimnis_ bleiben!" James bahnte sich den weg zu Albus und Scorpius. Wobei Scorpius verzweifelt versuchte mit den Eckzähnen Fleisch von seinem Steak zu reißen.

"Hey Al, ich muss mal mit dir reden. Und das am besten _ohne Malfoy_!" James warf einen "Todesblick" zu Scorpius der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Was ist?" maulte Albus.

"Nun ja, ihr seid neu hier, du und Rosie, das heißt ihr müsst sowas wie ne Mutprobe bestehen." scheinbar entschied sich Fred auch dem Gespräch teilzunehmen.

"Mutprobe? Die wäre?" fragte Scorpius nach dem er sein Bissen Steak runtergeschluckt hat.

"Geht _dich _nen feuchten Dreck an, _Malfoy_!"

"Wieso, du hast doch gesagt, diejenigen die neu an der Schule sind müssen das machen. _Ich bin neu_!"

"Ja, aber die Mutprobe gilt nicht für Kinder von _Ex-Todessern_! Sonst versuchen die es noch mit _schwarzer Magie_!" zischte Fred.

"Ist doch jetzt egal, was sollen wir überhaupt machen?" Lorcan und Lysander tauchten hinter James auf.

"Ne oder? Die hast du nicht auch noch gefragt, oder?" Rose deutete auf die Zwillinge mit ihren dreckig blondem Haar und blau-silbernen Augen.

"Scheinbar doch!" Lorcan steckte ihr die Zunge raus.

"Hört zu, eure Aufgabe ist es heute um Mitternacht eine Stinkbombe in McGonagalls Büro zu zünden!" flüsterte James so leise damit es keiner mitbekam. Zu dumm das ihn doch jemand gehört hatte...

"Genial!" Die Zwillinge high-five'ten sich gegenseitig.

"Sag mal spinnt ihr eigentlich komplett?!" Rose, Albus und Scorpius klappter der Kiefer runter.

"Vielleicht, wer weiß das schon. Jedenfalls müsst ihr das machen, sonst gehört ihr nicht zu den _coolen_!" sagte Fred.

"Da gehöre ich lieber zu den uncoolen, als das ich mich selbst _von der Schule katapultiere_!" Sagte Rose.

"Ach komm schon! Sein nicht so ein Spielverderber, Weasley!" Lysander lächelte so charmant, dass sogar ein Mädchen wie Rose darauf hineinfiel.

"Nagut, aber hör auf mich Weasley zu nennen."

"Alles klar, dann ist es abgemacht! Wir treffen uns heute Nacht um halb zwölf vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame. Ach ja und Al-" James zog etwas silbriges aus seiner Schultasche.

"- seht zu das ihr Lorcan und Lysander mit nehmt!" James drückte ihn den Tarnumhang in die Hand und verschwand.

Albus und Scorpius taten wie verabredet. Sie sammelten Lorcan und Lysander um viertel nach elf mit dem Tarnumhang ein, und bewegten sich zum Gryffindor Turm. Vor dem Portrait trafen sie dann Rose zusammen mit Fred und James. James vergrößerte den Umhang magisch, sodass alle fünf, also alle ausser James und Fred, drunter passten. Gerade als sie los wollten-

"Das ist gegen die Hausordnung, das wisst ihr schon, oder?" Die sieen drehten sich um. Und aus dem Schatten kam Alice hervor.

"Was willst du, _Longbottom_?" fragte James im scharfen Ton.

" Nunja, erstens, das ihr nicht gegen die Regeln verstößt da sonst unzählige Punkte für Gryffindor, Slytherin und Ravenclaw von dannen gehe. und zweitens, möchte ich verhindern das man euch von der Schule wirft. Ach ja und nochwas, ich verbiete mir so einen Ton, _Potter_!" und das war die Antwort die James bekam.

"Ist uns doch egal, wir werden schon nicht erwischt!" fauchte Lorcan.

"Wie auch immer ich hab euch gewarnt! Kommt morgenfrüh nicht weinend angerannt weil man euch erwischt hat!" und damit drehte sie sich um und kehrte zu ihrem Schlafsaal um.

"Man ist die arrogant!" Scorpius schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

"Lasst uns einfach gehen, ich will es schnell hinter mich haben." Rose begann Lysander los zu schleifen.

Die fünf machten sich auf dem Weg und schlichen sich in McGonagalls Büro. Sie hatte sich dagegen entschieden Dumbledores altes Büro zu nehmen. Lorcan plazierte die Stinkbomben auf den Boden und zündete sie. Danach rannten die Erstlässler so schnell sie konnten davon. Sie raten drei oder vier Korridore weiter und konnten dennoch McGonagalls Schreie hören. Als sie sich los machen wollten kam ihnen jedoch Peeves entgegen.

"Kommt raus, kommt raus meine kleinen! Ich weiß das ihr hier seid!" kicherte der Poltergeist.

"Die Liebe Ali hat mir alles erzählt ihr braucht euch nicht zu verstecken." , sagte Per mit einen sing-sang Stimme. Plötzlich rauschte er auf die Gruppe von elfjährigen hinunter. "Hab ich euch!" zischte er.

"Ali? was meint er?" zischte Rose. Nur um eine einstimmige Antwort von Lorcan und Lysander zu bekommen.

"Verdammt! Ali ist ein Spitzname für Alice!"

"Argh! Dieses kleine _Miststück_!" fauchte Scorpius, leider zu laut, sodass ihre Tarnung nun komplett verflog.

"SCHÜLER AUS DEN BETTEN! SCHÜLER AUS DEN BETTEN!" rief Peeves. Und damit war die Sache für die fünf gelaufen.

"Raus damit! Wie kommt ihr auf die Idee so etwas zutun!" McGonagall stand hinter ihrem Schreibtisch, während die fünf Schüler stumm da saßen.

"Ich verlange eine Antwort!" befahl sie.

"Nunja, wir..." Albus setzte an, brach aber sofort wieder ab. Er spürte die Hitze in seine Wangen kriechen. Das passierte immer wenn ihm etwas peinlich war oder er Angst hatte. In diesem Fall beides.

"Ihr...?!" Neville schaute auf die Gruppe von Kindern herab. Ziehmlich erschrocken darüber eine seiner eigenen Schülerinnen dort zusehen, und dann auch noch weil es Hermines Tochter war.

"Wir... wurden dazu aufgefordert eine Mutprobe zu machen." sagte Scorpius. Sein Kopf hing traurig runter.

"Achja, und von wem wenn ich fragen darf, Mr Malfoy?" Slughorn hatte die Augen konzentriert auf seine beiden Schüler gerichtet.

"Von Fred Weasley und James Potter." sagten Lorcan und Lysander im Chor.

"Wisst ihr was Jungs, sowas hätte ich von euch nicht erwartet, eure Mutter hätte schleuer gehandelt, da ihr Ravenclaws seit dachte ich ihr würdet euch was anderes einfallen lassen als auf die zwei einzugehen!" quitschte Flitwick.

"Werden wir von der Schule verwiesen?"

"Ich überlege noch Miss Weasley. Eigentlich müsste ich das tun." McGonagall runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Rose kreuzte die Hände im Schoß.

"Ich weiß ich sollte mich an der Besrafung eigentlich raushalten, aber ich finde sie sollten eine Strafarbeit bekommen und ihre Eltern werden informiert. Ich denke sie haben ihren Fehler gelernt, nicht alles und jedem zu glauben." Neville trat aus dem Schatten in dem er gestanden hatte hervor.

'Ist wohl ein Familien-Ding, was?' dachte Albus.

"Danke Neville ich respektiere deine Meinung und ich werde deinen Vorschlag auch akzeptieren. Ich werde mich wegen einer Strafarbeit erkundigen, sie dürfen nun zu ihren Mitschülern ins Bett zurückkehren." McGonagall nickte und die Gruppe rauschte aus ihrem Büro herraus. Slughorn und Flitwick verschwanden zu ihren Gemächern. Nur Neville kam nochmal zu den Kindern zurück.

"Ich hoffe ihr habt eure Lektion gelernt. Hermine hätte sowas nicht getan Rose, und ich muss Professor Flitwick Recht geben, Luna hätte schlauer gehandelt. Wie auch immer, wir sehen uns morgen im Unterricht. Gute Nacht." Und mit den Worten schritt er davon.

**A/N: Oh mann ich kann nicht mehr. Mir tut das Kreuz vom Sitzen weh *facepalm* oder wie meine Freundin immer sagt *Atomfacepalm* xD Also dann, sorry wegen Rechtschreib-/Kommafehlern. Ich kann nichts dafür ;D**

**Leute ich freu mich auf die Klassenfahrt! Ich geh mit meinen drei besten Freundinnen in ein Zimmer YAY! Die Klassenfahrt ist vom 24.-29. Juni damit ihr Bescheid wisst. Ich sags euch dann aber nochmal ;D**

**Keep Updated Guys!**

**AnimeNeily Over and OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: LEUTE ICH BIN BESCHISSEN ICH WEIß! Ich hab seit über EINER Woche nicht geupdated. Der Grund: Ich war zu Faul! *facepalm* Ja ich bin ein faules Kind, privat so wie schulisch xD Trotzdem bin ich gut in der Schule und meine Noten halten sich im 2er Bereich xD Ich hab momentan nur viel um die Ohren, Mein Bruder ist heute auf Romfahrt gegangen, ich schreibe am 3.6. Chemie, 6.6. Mathe, 11.6. English und 12.6. Powi UND ich bin immer noch traurig das ich in der 8. Klasse nicht auf Englandfahrt darf, wobei ich sagen muss das wir ja bald (leider) auf Klassenfahrt sind. Egal, kommen wir zur Story! Ich werde mir eine Strafe ausdenken für unsere fünf/sieben Rumtreiber :D**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört mir nicht. Alle Rechte gehen an JKR, ausser die Rechte meiner OC's!**

Kapitel 5 ~ Das Qudditchspiel

"Ich kann immer noch nicht glaubven das wir das tuen müssen!" Rose maulte aals sie versuchte die Teufelsschlinge davon abzuhalten Scorpius zu erwürgen.

"Und ich kann nicht glauben das ihr uns verpetzt habt!" zischte James.

"Ach jetzt hört auf zu meckern, so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht!" Neville schnitt ganz gelassen ein Ableger der Würge-Pflanze ab.

Die sieben mussten als Strafe für ihre "Mutprobe" Neville helfen die Teufelsschlingen zurrecht zu schneiden und umzupflanzen. Jedoch schien es für sie schwerer als für Neville.

"Wenn ihr Schwierigkeiten habt, nutzt den Zauberspruch _Incendio_. Die Teufelsschlinge mag nähmlich das dunkle und feuchte und kann das warme und trockene nicht ausstehen."

"Ach, was du nicht sagst." Albus hatte versucht seine Pflanze zu ertränken, was nachhinten los ging.

"Oh mann ey!" Total erschöpft lies sich Fred in eine der Couchen im Gryffindor Gemeinschafts raum fallen. "Ich bin völlig fertig, voll und ganz ausgelaubt!"

"Das solltest du lieber nicht sein, denn morgen ist das Quidditch Spiel, und James und du, ihr müsst mir als Jäger und Treiber dienen, das solltet ihr nicht vergessen!"

"Och nee, das war ja Morgen das Spiel. Hab ich ganz vergessen! Komm Fred wir hauhen ab, bevor uns Isabella morgen nachdem vergeigten Spiel zusammen schlägt!" James packten seinen Cousin am Arm und zog ihn davon.

"Ja ihr solltet mal lieber ins Bett gehen, das werde ích euch nähmlich nicht verzeihen wenn wir wegen euch verlieren! Gryffindor hat seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr verloren! Also Abmarsch!" Isabella Wood starrte den zwei drittklässlern Hinterher.

"Ach was mach ich nur mit euch?!" seufzte sie, als sie ihren Kopf schüttelte und sich neben Rose fallen lies.

"Du lässt die lieber in Ruhe, die zwei wären vorhin nähmlich beinah verschlingt worden, wäre Lysander nicht schlau genug gewesen Nevilles Rat zu folgen" kam die Antwort von Rose. Sie schaute von ihrem Buch zu Isabella hoch.

Isabella Wood war die Tochter von Oliver Wood und mit ihren 15 Jahren ziehmlich "muskulös". Sie war Quidditch Kapitän, wie ihr Vater.

"Hast Recht, ich setzte sie lieber nicht unter Druck. Wir dürfen das Spiel gegen Slytherin morgen nicht verlieren!"

Albus kletterte zusammen mit Scorpius die Ränke des Quidditch Feldes hinauf. Sie setzten sich an eine Stelle wo sie gut sehen konnten. Um ehrlich zu seien, wusste Albus nicht für wen er sein sollte. Für sein Haus oder doch lieber für das Haus in dem seine Familien Mitglieder waren?! Er wusste es nicht. Jedoch entschied er sich für Slytherin.

Die Sieler kamen aufs Feld und plazierten sich auf ihren Positionen.

"In Ordnung. Ich will ein _faires_ Spiel sehen, auch von Slytherin! 3...2...1... Looooos Geht's!" Madam Hooch warf den Quaffel in die Luft. James schnappte sich den Ball in nur wenigen Sekunden.

"Und Potter hat den Quaffel, jetzt pass zu Thomas, nein jetzt zu Finnigan und wieder Potter! Man ist das ne Geschwindigkeit!" Aus einem Lautsprecher tönte die Stimme von Louis, ebenfalls einer von Albus vielen Cousins. Aber er hatte Recht, die Gryffindors _rasten _förmlich hin und her.

"Potter zu Finnigan, Finnigan zu Thomas und nun wieder Potter. Momentmal, kommt da ein Klatscher auf James zu? Ja tut es, OHHHH kräftig abgewehrt von Fred Weasley und er trifft einen Slytherin im Gesicht! Potter lässt sich nicht beirren und macht weiter. Und... Ja komm schon JAmes, Jaaah- TOOOOR! Tor für Gryffindor"

"_Chrm Chrm_! Weasley, sollten sie nicht _unparteiisch_ sein?" fragte McGonagall.

"Upsii- Sorry Professor. Also das Spiel geht weiter." Das Spiel verlief ganz normnal, Gryffindor machte Tore und wenn die Slytherins an die Nähe der Gryffindor Pfeiler kam, hield Isabella sie geschickt. Bis-

"Ohhh Tor von einem Slytherin! Allerdings geht der Punkt an Gryffindor, da es das falsche Tor war!" Louis begann zu Lachen. Am liebsten wäre Albus zu ihn gestürmt und hätte ihn verhauhen.

"Oh was ist das? Der Gryffindor Sucher hat den Schnatz gesehen!" Louis deutete auf eine rote Figur die Man garnicht richtig erkennen konnte. Doch wenige Sekunden später hielt sie an und hielt den kleinen, flatternden goldenen Schnatz in die Luft. Madam Hooch pfiff das Spiel ab.

"Alles klar, hundertfünfzig Punkte für Gryffindor drauf macht sage und schreibe _vierhundertsiebzig Punkte_! Das ist neuer Rekord!"

Und somit hatte Gryffindor doch noch gewonnen, und das mit einem Punkte Stand der für die Slytherins zu schämen war. Vierhundertsiebzig zu _null_! Sie hatten nicht ein einziges mal getroffen. Na wenn die Saison mal nicht für sie gelaufen war...

**A/N: Endlich! Es ist jetzt 23:50 Uhr. Und ich will jetzt Naruto gucken, also fragt mich nicht wann das nächste Kapitel rauskommt, ich hab nähmlich viel um die Ohren. Jedoch habe ich mein nächstes Projekt, mit welchem ich Anfangen werde wenn ich Naruto KOMPLETT durchgeguckt habe, schon festgelegt. :P Es geht auch hier wieder um eine Nächste Generation. YAY! Übrigens, Isabella, "Thomas" und "Finnnigan´" sind weitere OC's, sie werden später noch "aufgelöst".**

**Keep Updated Guys**

**~AnimeNeily Over and Out :D**


	6. Kapitel 6: Der falsche Trank

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, alle Rechte gehen zu JKR ausser diue Rechte meiner OC's**

Kapitel 6 ~ Der falsche Trank

Selbst noch eine Woche nachdem Quidditch Disaster waren die Slytherins in mieser Laune.

"Ach Kinder, was ist denn mit euch los? Quidditch ist auch nur ein Spiel, da ist nichts besonderes dran!" Slughorn versuchte seine Schüler aufzumuntern.

"Für sie ist es nur ein Spiel, aber für uns ist das nahe zu eine Beleidigung, ich meine _vierhundertsiebzig_ zu _null_! Gegen Gryffindor! Unsere ewigen Rivalen!" maulte Kathrine Zabini **(A/N: OC xD BlaiseXPansy LOL)**

"Ach Miss Zabini, so schlimm ist es ja nun auch wieder nicht." Slughorn machte den typischen "Ich-bin-ein-Lehrer-und-tadel-dich" Blick.

"Doch!" sagten Scorpius und Albus im Chor.

"Also ich find's witzig!" kicherte Alice.

"Nach deiner Meinung hatte auch niemand gefragt, Longbottom!" Scorpius zischte sie mit einem abfälligen Blick an. Dafür bekam er einen Art "Todesblick" von Alice, den er das letzte mal von seinem Vater gesehen hatte, als er ein Familien Erbstück kaputt gemacht hatte. Er fand diesen Blick damals unfair, denn er war ja schließlich erst fünf gewesen.

"Schluss jetzt!" Rose brachte die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden wieder auf den Unterricht.

"Ähm ja, Miss Weasley hat Recht. Wo war ich? Ach ja, wir werden heute einen einfachen Heiltrank herrstellen. Wer kann mir sagen wofür man einen solchen Trank verwendet. Ja, Miss Longbottom?" Slughorn zog die Brauen hoch, als er Alice ansah.

"Ein einfacher Heiltrank ist dazu da, leichte Wunden die durch Brand- oder Schnittzaubersprüche verursacht wurden, zu heilen. Seine Herrstellung ist einfach, woher auch sein Name 'Einfacher Heiltrank kommt." Alice rasselte einen Mini-Lexikon Artikel runter.

"Korrekt, zehn Punkte für Gryffindor! Also, die Zutaten stehen an der Tafel. Beeilt euch, der erste der fertig ist, bekommt eine Flasche abgefüllt. Wer weiß wozu ihr es noch brauchen werdet." Mit einem Schwenker des Zauberstabs standen einige Trankzutaten an der Tafel.

Die Schüler fingen an ihre Tränke zu brauen.

"Nicht so schlimm! Hmph! Wer's Glaubt. Slytherin liegt jetzt voll weit hinten, Brat mir einer 'nen Storch wenn wir die Gryffindors einholen!" Scorpius warf einfach wahllos Zutaten in den Kessel.

"Denkst du, dass was du da fabrizierst ist gesund?" fragte Albus und betrachtete Scorpius knallroten Trank.

"Der Trank sollte nämlich blau mit grün Stich sein." fügte Rose hinzu.

"Ist mir doch egal." Scorpius warf eine Handvoll Stachelschweinpastillen in seinen Kessel, der Trank wurde auf der Stelle grün.

"Ach, Mr Malfoy sie sind ja schon fertig." Slughorn schaute in seinen Kessel.

"Huh? Bin ich das?" Scorpius hatte kein Plan was er machen sollte. Schließlich hatte er gerade einfach irgendwas hinein geworfen.

"Ähm, Ja Natürlich. Also." Er nahm eine kleine Flasche aus seiner Tasche und füllte etwas von dem Trank ab.

"Dann testen sie mal!" Er hielt Scorpius die Flasche entgegen. Der schluckte schwer. Er guckte kurz zu Albus und Rose rüber. Die zwei sahen besorgt drein. Alice stand kichernd dahinter.

_Blöde Kuh_, dachte Scorpius. Er nahm die Flasche und trank sie in einem Zug aus. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis ihm schwarz vor den Augen wurde. Rückwerts kippte er um und knallte gegen eine Tischplatte. Er hörte noch gemurmel und dann war alles schwarz.

* * *

"Scorpius alter wach auf!" Albus schüttelte seinen Freund sachte an der Schulter.

"Was?" Der Blonde öffnete langsam ein Auge. "Autsch!" Er richtete sich auf und rieb sich den Hinterkopf.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Rose.

"Klar alles bestens." Scorpius öffnete das andere Auge.

"Nächstes mal solltest du lieber aufpassen was du in deinen Trank schmeißt. Das hätte böse enden können!" Die dreier Bande drehte sich zum Türrahmen um eine Triumph ergriffene Alice zu sehen.

"Was willst _du _Hier?" knurrte Albus.

"Relax Potter! Ich soll Heilkräuter für Madam Pomfrey vorbeibringen, wenns genehm ist." Sie stellte die Schüssel mit grünen Pflanzen neben Scorpiu' Bett. "Bis später, Rose!" sie drehte sich um und verließ den Krankenflügel.

"Sie hat aber Recht, du musst nächstes Mal vorsichtiger sein."

" Ja ich wird mir Mühe geben." Scorpius nickte.

* * *

**A/N: Victory! So jetzt ist das sechste Kapitel auch fertig. Ich hab mich dazu entschieden ein anderes "Schreibschema" zu wählen. Mehrere Tage schreiben und längere Kapitel, statt kurze Kapitel die an einem Tag hingeschmiert worden sind :P Egal. Wichtige Ankündigungen:**

**ICH HAB MEINE ERSTE VIER GESCHRIEBEN (Lol wen interessierts?!)**

**und:**

**ICH FAHRE VON MONTAG BIS SAMSTAG (24.6. - 29.6.) AUF KLASSENFAHRT ALSO KOMMEN KEINE KAPITEL!**

**Tut mir ja sehr leid aber was soll man machen. Ausserdem würde ich mich mal um ein Feedback freuen. Gefällt euch die Story oder nicht? Soll ich weitermachen oder aufhören? Ich nehme natürlich auch Kritik an! Bitte reviwed mal :P**

**Keep Updated Guys**

**~AnimeNeily over and out!**


End file.
